


Underneath a Starlit Sky

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Boys In Love, M/M, Roof Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Brett wanted to make sure Josh knew just how much he loved him, so he planned the perfect romantic evening.





	Underneath a Starlit Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts), [ThiamHarpy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiamHarpy/gifts).



> Special thank you to Alicia for encouraging this and spiraling it to start. Huge thanks to Dana and John as well for encouraging me along the way.

“Where are you taking me?” Josh asked, keeping a firm grip on Brett’s wrists as he walked. His boyfriend chuckled softly in his ear but didn’t respond, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his shoulder. Josh itched to turn and see his face, but Brett was keeping his eyes covered until he got wherever they were supposed to be. He knew they’d walked upstairs, but he didn’t know why. Brett’s body leaned against his back for a moment and somewhere in front of him, a door clicked open. He paused for a moment, leaning back into the warmth of the other man, and Brett’s lips ghosted over his ear.

“Small step up, baby boy. Then I’ll let you see.” He promised. Josh nodded and loosened his hold on Brett’s wrists, trusting him as he took a careful step up. Brett steadied him with a firm hand on his lower back, index finger absently rubbing circles against his shirt. A cool breeze met Josh as he took another step, the sounds of the city buzzing in his ears. Brett guided him a few more feet before he finally stopped them, lowering his hands and wrapping his arms around Josh’s waist. “Open your eyes.”

Josh did as told, his breath catching in his throat as he did. Soft blue fairy lights hung from pole to pole, illuminating the pair and the picnic set up beneath them. A soft looking white comforter had been spread out as a base, multiple blankets piled on top to give it the appearance of a cozy nest. Beside it, a picnic basket sat with steam rising from the contents within. The aroma of salmon and rice was mouth watering. To complete the look, there was a bottle of white wine in an ice bucket. Josh didn’t even have to look to know it was his favorite brand. It was the only kind of wine he tolerated and Brett knew that.

“This...” he turned slowly, staring in awe up at his boyfriend. Brett’s smile was soft, but nerves shone through in his eyes. “Brett. This is amazing.” He said softly, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the back of Brett’s hair. He pulled him in for a quick kiss, both of them smiling too much for it to go any further. “When did you set all of this up?” He asked, leaning their foreheads together.

“Right before I invited you over.” Brett cupped his cheek, stroking his fingers carefully over his skin. “I just needed you to know how much I love you.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Josh said immediately, searching Brett’s face. “I love you, too.”

“I know. But I also know how anxious it makes you when we go out and people stare. And last night wasn’t easy for you.” Brett said. Josh lowered his gaze, biting the inside of his cheek. He should have known Brett had noticed his discomfort. “But I don’t care about any of them, pretty boy. You’re the only one I’ll ever have eyes for.” Brett murmured, capturing his lips in a slow kiss. Josh felt his insecurities bury themselves again as he lost himself in the kiss, clinging to his boyfriend. When they finally broke apart, he had to pant for air and his cheeks were flushed. “Sit with me and let’s have a picnic, yeah? Just you and me.” Brett took him by the hand and kicked off his shoes, waiting for Josh to do the same before he stepped onto the comforter. Josh grinned as he sat down in the middle of the nest of blankets, burrowing down until they were comfortably wrapped around his lower back. Brett let go of his hand and pulled the picnic basket closer, pulling out a plate of salmon and a large bowl of rice. They were still warm to the touch. Retrieving two forks, Brett handed one over to Josh and settled the bowl between them while balancing the plate on top.

“How long did this take you?” Josh asked as he looked around, grinning widely. He shifted his focus back to Brett and raised an eyebrow.

“An hour? Two? The lights were a bitch, everything else was easy.” Brett shrugged one shoulder. “It was worth it.” He speared a piece of the salmon and lifted it to his lips. “You’re worth the effort.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me now.” Josh said, his voice weak to his own ears.

“You’ve had nine months to get rid of me for being sappy. I’m pretty sure we’re practically married by now.” Brett’s eyes crinkled at the corners. He reached for the bottle of wine and twisted the lid off, offering it to Josh for the first sip.

“Married in our hearts,” Josh agreed as he took the bottle in hand. He sipped from it slowly, immediately feeling a rush of warmth despite the cool liquid. Alcohol never took long to hit his system. In ten minutes, he’d be giddy and Brett would be teasing him for it. He didn’t drink enough to have much of a tolerance for it. He took a long pull from the bottle and handed it over, diving in to his piece of salmon. “How was today for you?” He asked, glancing up just in time to see Brett roll his eyes and tip the bottle again. “Bad?”

“Annoying,” Brett corrected as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Same old questions, same old answers. Don’t interviewers ever get tired of that kind of thing? It’s not like I haven’t talked about the season a million other times.” Josh nodded his head, though he didn’t fully understand. He supposed he never would. He didn’t have to constantly live in the spotlight the way that Brett did. But his boyfriend was a star athlete and publicity stunts came with the title. This morning had been a long press conference discussing new additions to the roster and countless interviews afterward. Josh was even more impressed that Brett had taken the time to set all of this up after how hectic his morning had been.

“They are just excited. You’ve got that newcomer Dunbar joining this season and everyone is talking about him. Of course interviewers are going to be asking all the same questions.” Josh said softly. “I’m sorry it was annoying.”

“Don’t be. I’m not here to bitch and complain about anything. I just want to spend my time with you.” Brett offered the bottle again. “I didn’t set up all of this so I could vent to you about my day. Tonight is about us. Nothing else.” He reached out, taking Josh’s free hand for a brief moment. “If I mention work again, use this hand right here and bitch slap me.”

“Deal,” Josh said with a soft snort. Brett laughed and pressed the bottle into his hand, shaking his head as he finished his salmon. Smiling to himself, Josh followed suit and drank eagerly from the bottle to chase it down. The contents were almost gone now, maybe a quarter left, and Josh knew he needed to be careful. He had to slow down before he got wine tipsy and made an absolute fool out of himself. He set the bottle down to the side, moving the salmon plate so he could scoop up rice onto his fork. The peppery flavor burst across his tongue, taking him back to his childhood almost instantly. He closed his eyes and savored it, chewing slowly. When he’d swallowed and opened his eyes, Brett was watching him intently. “You uses my mother’s recipe,” he said quietly.

“Is that okay?” Brett asked. Josh set his fork down and leaned forward on his knees, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck to drag the taller boy in for a kiss.

“It’s perfect.” Josh whispered against his lips. He pulled back and moved the plates from between them, shoving everything off to the side of their blanket nest. Brett smirked and leaned back on his elbows, welcoming him as Josh sank down on top of him and captured his lips again in a slow kiss.

“Baby boy,” Brett murmured as he dragged his lips across Josh’s jaw. “Let me take care of you. I want to show you how much you mean to me.” He pulled back, bright silver eyes meeting soft brown. “Yeah?”

“You always take care of me.” Josh smiled and leaned in, catching Brett’s lower lip between his teeth and giving a soft tug. His boyfriend groaned and rolled them over, slotting himself with ease between Josh’s legs as they traded slow kisses. The fire between them was building, Josh’s tenderness giving way to passion as he scraped his nails up Brett’s back through the thin cotton of his shirt. A soft hiss answered him and Josh tilted his head back, tugging at Brett’s hair to move his mouth down to his throat. His boyfriend obliged with a smirk pressed against his skin, teeth gently grazing over his pulse.

“Fuck, baby boy.” Brett licked a stripe down his throat and followed it with gentle bites. He lifted his head to admire his handiwork, brushing his thumb over the fresh marks and smirking as Josh’s pulse spiked. “Do you have any idea how good you look right now?” He murmured. Josh flushed in response, chewing his kiss swollen lips for a moment. Brett tugged his lips free of his teeth, grinning as Josh whined and shuddered lightly when he applied pressure. “Relax.” He whispered.

“I want you inside of me,” Josh said as the red in his cheeks deepened. Brett groaned and pressed his face back to his neck, peppering his skin with kisses and alternating love bites. Josh tugged at the back of Brett’s shirt, attempting to pull it over his head. “Off,” he whined when Brett didn’t move to help him.

“So impatient.” Brett teased, grin stretching as Josh pouted at him. “Slow down, baby boy. We’ve got all the time in the world.” He moved slowly down Josh’s body, gripping the ends of his shirt and sliding it up his chest. Before Josh could try and take it off, Brett pinned his arms down and sucked one of his nipples between his teeth. Josh whimpered and rolled his hips, a broken curse escaping him as Brett flicked the pebbling flesh sharply with his tongue.

“Brett.” Josh attempted to free his arms, but Brett dug his fingers in and moved his attention to the other nipple. “Fuck!” Rocking his hips up again, Josh’s entire body shuddered and Brett lifted his head to smirk. Taking his boyfriend apart was easily one of his favorite things to do.

“If I let go, are you going to behave for me?” Brett asked, amusement glittering in his eyes. Josh bit his lip and nodded his head, inhaling deeply through his nose. His body slowly relaxed and Brett rewarded him with a kiss just above his navel. “You always behave for me, don’t you? You’re good at doing what I tell you.” He praised softly, making sure he held eye contact with his boyfriend so he’d know his sincerity. The shimmering look in Josh’s eyes punched a hole in his chest. Brett loosened his hold and crawled back up his body, consuming Josh before he could say anything. Strong arms wrapped around him in response, holding him tight until they had to break for air.

“Love you,” Josh pressed against the corner of his lips. “Fuck, I’m so in love with you.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual.” Brett assured. He helped Josh sit up long enough to remove his shirt before nudging him again onto his back. “I’ve got you,” he promised as he settled down between his legs. He lowered his head and sucked new marks into Josh’s stomach and chest, his hands busy with opening Josh’s jeans. He tugged them halfway down his thighs before bracing his hands on his hips, looking up the length of Josh’s body. His boyfriend held his breath, trembling faintly with his fingers clenched in the blankets. “I wish we had your camera right now.” He confessed, leaning down to nuzzle his face against Josh’s cock where it strained against his briefs. He flicked his tongue out over the damp material, a thrill running through him as Josh cursed and squirmed.

“Can I touch you?” Josh asked, hesitation in his voice. Brett snapped his gaze up in surprise, slowly nodding his head. Gentle fingers combed through his hair, loosely tangling in the strands as he lowered his head again. Brett pressed a soft kiss to Josh’s exposed hip before he tugged his briefs down, releasing his cock. He didn’t have to look to know his boyfriend was scarlet all the way down to his chest. Despite the number of times Brett had seen him naked, Josh was always still a little self-conscious when it came to his looks. Brett was certain he was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.

He dipped his head and traced his tongue along the vein throbbing through Josh’s cock, repeating the motion until more precum flowed from his slit. He lapped greedily at it, closing his lips around the head and sucking until Josh thrust up into his mouth. He exhaled sharply through his nose, tears stinging at the corners of his eyes as Josh hit the back of his throat. His boyfriend sank back against their nest, withdrawing until Brett’s lips were barely touching the tip. “Fuck. I’m sorr-“ Brett didn’t let him finish the apology, bobbing his head down and sucking hard. Warmth dribbled down his throat as Josh’s cock pulsed for a moment. Fingers tightened in his hair, dragging him off completely and forcing him to look up. Brett slid his tongue over his lips, mischief glinting in his eyes as Josh swore softly. “Fuck,” Josh whispered as he swiped his thumb against the corner of Brett’s mouth. He turned his head and lightly nipped at the pad of his finger, pleasure humming through him as Josh swore again.

“You don’t have to be so quiet, you know.” Brett chuckled warmly. “We’re outside. No one will hear you scream.”

“They will if they have their windows open,” Josh retorted without missing a beat. Brett shrugged and sank down on him again, adding a graze of teeth that had nails pressing just shy of painfully against his scalp. His eyes fluttered shut in approval and he reached up, cradling Josh’s balls in the palm of his hand as he hollowed his cheeks. He stroked his fingers tenderly over the sensitive flesh, working Josh up to the point that he was begging for release. His name was a broken plea that made Brett feel euphoric and, just as Josh warned him he was going to explode, he pulled out with a loud pop and squeezed him at the base. The borderline desperate sob for relief sent a shiver of desire down his spine.

“Almost, baby boy. Almost.” Brett promised as he loosened his hold. He pressed a soft kiss to his hip and slowly got up onto his knees, removing his shirt. He quickly followed with the rest of his clothing and helped Josh out of his pants and briefs the rest of the way. By the time everything was tossed to the side, Josh looked a little less close to the edge. Brett grabbed the lube packet he’d freed from his pants and a condom, looking to Josh for approval.

“If you’re looking for an invitation, you’re going to have to wait.” Josh croaked out. “Mail delivery doesn’t come at night unless you pay extra.”

“Dork,” Brett said fondly. He tore the packet open and carefully spread some on his fingers, nudging Josh’s legs further apart. “Think you can wait just a little while longer?” He murmured, slowly circling his fingers around Josh’s rim.

“I think if you take this any slower, I’m going to fossilize.” Josh huffed. “I’ll try.”

“Good enough for me.” Brett pushed his finger in to the second knuckle, pressing a kiss to Josh’s inner knee. He tipped his head back and cursed, fingers digging into the comforter beneath him. Pleased, Brett slowly worked his finger in and out. He kept the thrusts of his finger just shy of Josh’s prostate, knowing when to stop and pause when Josh’s breathing was too quick. He meant what he’d said about taking his time. Taking Josh apart was easily one of his favorite things to do.

He worked in a second finger and kept his eyes focused on Josh and the expression of pure bliss on his face. The stress from his day had fallen away, leaving him looking years younger with his mouth parted in ecstasy. Brett wished he had his boyfriend’s talent with a camera. This was one of the memories he wanted to keep forever. Josh radiated beauty in moments like this. It made Brett’s heart swell with love and his breath seize in his chest. He couldn’t imagine his life with anyone else.

When he’d finally finished stretching Josh, dragging the seconds out every time he was begged to hurry up, he rolled the condom on and slicked himself up. He wiped his hand on the furthest blanket, chuckling when Josh growled and locked his legs around his waist. Bracing his hands on either side of Josh, he slowly pushed himself in. In a single thrust, he slid home and Josh bared his throat as he cursed again. Brett leaned down and kissed his red and purple skin, slowly tracing the hickeys until Josh gave his consent for him to move. He pulled back and shallowly thrust in, rolling his hips at an agonizing pace that sure enough sent Josh into a frenzy. As Josh’s legs tightened around his waist, Brett held himself still until he was released.

“Brett.” Josh pleaded softly, turning his head and looking him in the eye. “Brett, please. I can’t...I need to cum.” Heat flooded his cheeks at the admission. Brett kissed his forehead and thrust again, starting to pick up the pace. He wrapped his fist loosely around Josh’s cock and pumped out of rhythm with his thrusts, messy and unfocused. He caught his mouth in a bruising kiss, swallowing down Josh’s cries of pleasure as warmth painted their chests and coated his hand. Brett thrust hard again and milked Josh through it, wringing out every drop he had until his baby boy was keening beneath him and nearly sobbing. With one final thrust, Brett moaned through his own release and fell down onto his forearms. Josh shuddered and looked up at him, slowly releasing his hold from where his nails had been digging into Brett’s back. “Fuck.”

Smirking, he peeled himself from his boyfriend and grabbed his shirt. He tied off the condom and tossed it aside, grabbing his shirt to clean himself up. He rolled it up and did the same to Josh, taking care to be sensitive when Josh whimpered at the initial contact. Overstimulation was quite the bitch. He threw his shirt and dropped onto his side, wrapping an arm around Josh’s waist and pulling him close. “My beautiful baby boy,” he murmured as he kissed his ear. Josh settled his head down against his shoulder, sliding his hand up over Brett’s heart. “I’m keeping you forever.” He declared softly.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Josh hummed softly.

Brett stroked his fingers slowly down Josh’s side, tracing the familiar paths in his skin as he stared up at the stars above them. They were hard to see from the glow of the city’s night life around them, but he was sure he could pick out a couple of constellations. It was peaceful up here on the roof. Usually, it was Brett’s place to escape when he needed to smoke or yell and let some of his frustration out away from the public eye. Bringing Josh up here had happened before, but tonight was different. None of their previous instances had ever been this beautiful.

He didn’t let himself relax for too long. Just as Josh’s breathing started to even out, Brett reached back and grabbed for his jeans. He struggled to go through the pockets, but his fingers wrapped around the chain he was looking for and he tugged it free. He brought it down onto his chest, just shy of Josh’s fingertips. “I’ve been thinking,” Brett began softly, “that you spend almost every night here at my place. It was about time you had your own key.” He said, heart picking up speed in his chest. “More than that, actually. I’ve got an empty spot on my lease that’s waiting for you to sign the dotted line, if you’re interested.”

“What?” Josh breathed out slowly, turning his head up to stare at him. Brett held his gaze, trying not to feel so exposed and raw beneath it. Josh had a way of making him feel vulnerable. “Brett...”

“You stay here every night anyways,” Brett repeated. He took a moment to draw on his strength, offering a shy smile. “Make it official? Move in with me.”

He didn’t have to wait for an answer. “Yes,” Josh whispered before crushing their lips together. He moved to straddle Brett, holding the key tight in his hand as he placed both hands on either side of Brett’s head. Pulling back, he rewarded Brett with a blinding grin that made his heart flip in his chest. “Yes. Of course I’ll move in with you.” He murmured. As Josh captured his lips in another passionate kiss, Brett knew without a doubt he was the luckiest guy in the world. After all, no one else had the pleasure of calling Josh Diaz their own. Giving him a key had just been a formality. It didn’t matter where they were. Brett’s home was always going to be wherever Josh was.


End file.
